1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphic user interface, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of setting items in a mobile terminal for allowing a user to easily set items included in the graphic user interface and positions of the items.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional graphic user interfaces of various electronic devices are not user-friendly because the conventional graphic user interfaces cannot provide various options capable of setting items.
To make the most use of advantages of graphic user interfaces, it is urgently required to develop and spread a user-friendly item setting method.